An Out-of-Oz Experience
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: Kate is just an ordinary girl who likes a play called Wicked. What happens when Elphaba, the main character, winds up at her house? Rating changed to T because of something I might write later.
1. Why I'd Rather Be in Oz

"Mom, do I _have_ to go to school today?" I groaned. "Can you hear how windy it is out there?"

"You still have to go," my mother replied. "And yes, I know it's windy." Another groan escapes my mouth. "Just this once, please?" I beg. "What if Elphaba gets scared of the storm?"

I turn to look at my Elphaba doll on my pillow. Despite that the _real_ Elphaba didn't have purple, button eyes or short green hair; I loved that doll like the real thing. Closing my eyes for just a second, I envisioned what the witch would look like in real life: her verdant skin, her black dress, cape and hat…and her lovely eyes. If I wasn't in an argument with Mom right now, I'd be in a mad debate whether her eyes were greenish-hazel or just plain hazel.

"Kate, it's not like she's human or anything," said Mom. "Now come on, or we'll be late." As my mother leaves the room, I pick up my doll and hug her. "Don't worry, Elphie," I tell her. "I'm always here with you, even if I'm away. Plus, you got Fiyero." I gave a wink toward my scarecrow doll with the silver button eyes. Putting my Elphaba doll back on my bed, I added, "If it's me you're worried about, don't be. I'll be at school, and then I'll be at my grandparents' house."

With my backpack half hanging off me, I ran out my bedroom, kissed Dad good-bye, and darted down the stairs and out the door.

On the way to school, I thought about Elphaba. If she _did_ get scared of the storm, it wasn't because she was a wimp. It was because her little sister, Nessarose (Nessa for short), was crushed by a house that was picked up by a cyclone. After that, whenever there was a storm, she got really, really nervous. She even cried a fair few times. I guess the howling winds just remind her of the cyclone that caused her sister to leave her forever that day.

School that day was the way it always was: crowded and exhausting. My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Ginger, and a bunch of other teachers in the seventh grade wing saw how crowded it was while we tried to get to our lockers. They came up with the stupidest idea ever: for students to go to their lockers after lunch instead of before. This was a HUGE problem, especially because my class after lunch is right near the cafeteria; I had to walk to my locker and then come all the way back to Mrs. Lawrence's class.

As for the exhausting part… well, middle school is _always_ exhausting; the walking, the writing, the pressing little tiny buttons on a calculator. Lugging a huge backpack around all day doesn't really do your back any favors, either. That's why I was so excited to finally get to my grandparents', and to get home.

That's when my life changed forever.

I had just climbed into bed and began to doze off. About maybe 5 hours later, at 2:00 in the morning, I was awakened by the shrieking wind. "Shut up, will you?" I mumbled tiredly. Listening to the wind out there soon became unbearable. Why? I'll tell you why; the gusts sounded like someone screaming in agony, and when I made that comparison, I thought about Elphaba screaming for her sister. And then the weird part came: faintly but surely, I could hear screaming… not of the wind, but of a human. Could this be so?

Letting the curiosity and, perhaps, stupidity get the best of me, I tiptoed out of my bedroom, quickly slipped on my coat and sneakers, and grabbed a flashlight. I just had to know what was out there.


	2. Is Elphaba Really in My House Right Now?

Unyielding rain and blasting wind greeted me as I opened the front door. I was tempted to fix my hood, which had been blown off my head, but decided more important things were at stake now. Squinting, I tried to see across my driveway and around the area. Surely if someone were being attacked, I would've spotted a black, undistinguishable figure by now.

I tried my hardest to listen for any more screams, but none pierced my ears. Looking down at my flashlight, I decided to turn it on and search my lawn. The golden light shined upon the wet grass for a few moments, flickered a little… and then completely vanished.

_Dang it. The battery's dead,_ I thought to myself. I was on the verge of swearing silently when I suddenly heard a low moan. My heart nearly shattered, for it was not only a moan of pain, but of grief in the highest measure. "H-hello?" I addressed the voice, slightly frightened. "Who's there?" I heard the moan again, louder and more grievous. Keeping my eyes squinted; I followed the sound of the moan which, when I thought I found the source of it, transformed into a sob.

The sob came from a woman, whose features I could not make out. All I could see of her was her outline and the fact she was on her knees. One hand she kept on the ground while the other seemed to be clutching her heart. "Hey…are you alright?" I asked. The woman continued crying, apparently oblivious to the fact I was knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" I repeated, a little louder.

"Fiyero…" was all she said. "Fiyero…"

"Fiyero? Wait a second… are you-?" I could barely get the words out. "Come with me. I want to take you inside. You can stay at my place for a bit, if you need to." Trying to rouse the woman up, I tugged at her arm gently, but she pulled it back. _Not_ _one for affections_, I thought. "Come on," I pleaded. "If you're hurt or something, you just have to come with me. Here… I'll help you up…"

Surprisingly, she didn't resist or struggle as I grabbed around her shoulders and lifted her up. I did hear her hiss through her teeth, though. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you… there, there now… alright; do you think you can walk?"

"Yes…" the woman replied. Still being held by me, she walked a fair amount before collapsing on the ground. She began to cry again. "Don't be upset," I comforted. "Now, we just…" My voiced trailed off. Because we were so close to my porch, I could see the woman in the light. She had black, silky hair and was wearing a black dress and cape. Her streaming eyes were hazel, and… and her skin was green. "Elphaba…" I choked. "You're Elphaba, aren't you?" The woman nodded.

I did not believe it was a dream; it took little conviction to know it was real. Sobbing, I knelt down in front of my heroine. "I'm… so h-h-happy to m-meet you," I said. Wanting to hug her, I lifted up one of my arms, only to find four, long cuts on her back that slashed through her dress. "What… what happened to you, Elphie?" I gasped in horror.

This only made Elphaba burry her face in my jacket and cry harder. "Don't… ask me," she sobbed. "Please… don't ask… me…"

"Okay… okay; I won't ask you," I told her. "C'mon, it's only a little further." Though the woman walked her way to the stoop with me, she was still crying. I finally concluded with an aching heart that she was weeping not because of her wounds, but something that hurt her inside even more.

By the time we reached my apartment and climbed up the stairs, Elphaba had stopped crying. I set my new friend down on the couch and whispered, "Try not to make too much noise. My parents are asleep, and if they wake up, I'll be in some pretty hot water… oh, that's just an expression!" I added that last part because Elphaba looked at me like I just murdered someone. Changing the subject, I asked her if she was hurt anywhere else besides her back. "There _are_ a few cuts on my arm," answered Elphaba, "but they're nothing, really…"

After examining her wounds, I gave her the news: "Well, the good news is I can fix up those cuts on your arm with some Neosporin and some band-aids. The bad news is I don't know how to treat your back wounds. I'll ask my dad in the morning… just stay there; I'll be right back…"

While searching the medicine cabinet for the Neosporin, I was simultaneously trying to come up with an explanation for Elphaba's cuts. Maybe she had a run-in with some Witch Hunters… yeah, that made the most sense. Those lashes on her back made it look like she was whipped or something. Well, that just proves how much Munchkins are sick in their tiny heads!

When I came back to the living room, I found Elphaba staring at my _Wizard of_ _Oz_ snow globe. "Is that… me?" she asked shakily, referring to the Wicked Witch of the West that was yelling at Dorothy in the orb. Now, I knew the Witch wasn't so wicked and that her name… was Elphaba. "Yes," I replied, my voice also shaking. "That's you. But please, Elphie… don't believe what that thing displays. You're not wicked… not to me…"

"And that girl… she wears Nessa's slippers, does she not?"

"She does."

"So… it was all real… all of it!" Elphaba burst into tears. I sat on the couch next to her and squeezed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. At lest I now had another piece of the puzzle: Nessa's death had to do with those wounds.

"Elphie… Elphie, I knew I said I wouldn't ask," I started, "but _please_… what happened?" The green girl then wept her whole story onto my shoulder while I tried to apply the Neosporin. After Nessa was crushed by Dorothy's house, Elphaba tried to collect the only thing she had to remember her sister by: the ruby slippers. But Glinda gave them to Dorothy, and after the whole ordeal, the Wizard's guards arrived to capture her. Just as Elphaba thought it was all over, Fiyero, her boyfriend, stepped in to save her and was sentenced to death for "aiding the enemy".

However, half the guards put Fiyero on the post while the other half pinned Elphaba to the ground. They made her watch her lover's torture… until, soaked in his own blood, he laid limp, dead. The guards (whom I now wanted to strangle with a Punjab lasso) then started to whip my friend, who was currently crying so hard she could barely breathe. Miraculously, though, just before the fifth lash, a high- winds storm whisked her onto my front lawn.

"Oh, F-F-Fiyero… oh, my dear, d-d-dear Fiyero…" Elphaba sobbed fiercely. I felt like my heart would burst at any moment. My companion now lay down on my couch and curled up as if huddling next to her lover's ghost. I found a blanket, wrapped it around the trembling woman, and knelt down in front of her.

"Listen, if you want this as a secret, I won't tell anyone a thing," I swore to her. "Even my parents… unless it's absolutely necessary, of course." And for the first time since I met her, Elphaba smiled, saying, "Thank you… for everything…"

The woman dozed off, and, back in my room, so did I.


	3. I Think I'm Pshycic In a Bad Way

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_ was the sound that woke me up at 5:30 the next morning. With heavy eyelids, I managed to shut my alarm off and drag myself out of bed. The events of last night recurred to me. Elphaba… was she still here?

Sure enough, when I got to the living room, the green-skinned witch was just as I left her: peacefully asleep on the couch. After hearing what happened to her last night, I was rather surprised that she wasn't in the middle of a nightmare right now. Now, call me cliché, but about a few seconds after the thought crossed my mind, I saw Elphaba's face become host to a grimace. She began to mumble words I couldn't understand.

I know what you must be thinking now: screw me for jinxing that the most awesome witch alive would have a nightmare. I knelt down in front of Elphaba, who continued to mutter incoherent words and phrases until I heard her say the name, "Nessa," crystal clear. "Nessa… where are you?" She reached out blindly, calling to her sister. Believe me, I wanted to take her hand and tell her it would be okay, but to do so might be considered messing with her emotions. But when tears began to flow down her cheeks and she began to sob, I just had to grasp her hand.

A smile crept across her face. "Oh, Nessa!" exclaimed Elphaba. "You're not dead… you're okay!" She started to laugh. "And Fiyero… you're fine, too… we're all okay!" But when she opened her eyes, all the joy and happiness in them turned cold and sad. "You… you're that kid," she said. "You saved me. But that means…" Tears were stinging Elphaba's face.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," I managed. "Your sister… and Fiyero…"

"Dead?"

"Dead." Well, did you expect me lie to her? And even if I stayed silent, she still would've figured it out. Elphaba bit down on her lip, trying to keep back the tears, but she failed the attempt; after about half a minute, she curled up and sobbed aloud. "Elphie, I understand you're upset…" I started. "But you have to try to be quiet, remember? My parents still don't know you're here."

"I'm… trying," Elphaba moaned. "I… just can't… Fiyero… Fiyero, help me, please…!" Her crying came to an abrupt halt when we heard a beeping sound. It was my parents' alarm. Great; how was I supposed to explain that there was a highly emotional fictional character lying on our couch? The task slightly daunted me, but I knew I had to do it… for Elphaba's sake.

"Elphie, pretend you're asleep for a minute, okay?" I ordered. "Just keep still… nothing will hurt you." Immediately, the witch pulled the blanket over her, closed her eyes, and began to breathe slow and deep. I wanted to take a minute to admire her talent for fake sleeping, but I knew I couldn't.

When I saw my mom groggily walking toward the living room, I automatically blocked her path. "Good morning, Mom," I greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, honey," she replied, kissing my head.

"Mom… how would you react… and this is all hypothetical… how would you react if I told you the _real_ Elphaba was in our house?"

"I'd call you nuts and say you're too obsessed with _Wicked_. Why?"

"Well… you might want to take a peep at the sofa… and I know this will shock you, so I'm warning you now: No Staring!"

"Kate, if I find out you're pulling my leg, I'll-!" But I never found out what she would do, for she was so taken aback to continue speaking. "Kate…" Mom started sternly.

"She was outside our house, screaming in agony," I explained. "I _had_ to help her. She might as well have died of grief if I didn't find her and comfort her. And not only is she hurting emotionally, but she has really bad whip marks on her back that I want Dad to look at. Mom…she needed me… and… and I need her, too."

I looked through my now tear-filled eyes at my mother, who was staring blankly from me to Elphaba. "Forget it," I hissed, trying not to let out a sob. "You wouldn't understand… neither would Dad, or anyone - !"

"I understand, honey," said Mom gently. "I know… you were bullied, too, and you look up to Elphaba because she went through the same thing, and she stayed strong."

"Mom, don't say it out loud! I… I told her to just pretend to be asleep. She probably heard our entire conversation." My mom gave me a warning look, but I ignored it. I walked over to Elphaba and put my hand on her shoulder. She gave a start, but once she realized it was me, she calmed. "Elphaba, this is my mom," I told her gently. "Mom… well, you know who this is." While my mother reached her hand out tentatively, Elphaba shied away and pulled the blanket over her head. "What's wrong, Elphie?" I asked.

"I don't want to be around people right now," she answered.

"But… I mean, I know you're upset, but you need to talk to my parents so we can treat those back wounds. Elphaba…" As soon as I saw how much grief was shimmering in her eyes, I didn't persist any further. Suddenly, I remembered the song Elphaba sang in Wicked, when she thought Fiyero was dead. She had declared that because she couldn't save Fiyero, she would never do a good deed again. Is that why she didn't want to be around people, because she didn't want to hurt anyone? It must be… why else wouldn't she want to meet the mother of the child who had saved her life? "Elphaba… it's okay…" I soothed as she started to cry silently.

This time, Elphaba managed to stop weeping and compose herself. "Well… hi," the green girl said to my mom.

"Um… hi," replied Mom. She turned to me. "I'm going to keep you home from school today," she continued, "while we work this out. And… you know, Elphaba, if you need to stay with us, you're quite welcome."

"Well… well…"

"Oh, come on, Elphie, please?" I begged. "Please…"

"Well… I guess I could. A few nights won't be too much trouble, right?"

"YESSSS!" Not being able to fight my joy, I started crying and hugged my new friend. My face flushed as I realized what I was doing. But Elphaba, believe it or not, hugged me back, her tears falling on my head. "I was so devastated when I learned I lost my family," she told me. "Now… it seems like a gift from the Unnamed God… that I get a second chance… that I have a family once more."


	4. It's A Good Day To Mourn

I won't go too into detail about what happened when my dad found out about all this. To be concise, there was a lot of yelling and cursing at first, but then his anger subsided, and he was formally introduced to Elphaba. While we ate breakfast (Elphaba wasn't hungry; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why), Dad reminded us, "If Kate stays home from school, I can't watch her."

"Then I will," Mom offered. "The only problem is: I can't take too many days off this month…"

"Elphaba can watch me!" I suggested cheerfully. Elphaba looked at me like I had three heads. "_No way_, kid," she said. "Believe me, I'm not that good with children."

"It doesn't matter! I'm twelve years old; I can do a lot of things for myself! All you have to do is make sure I'm okay. I trust you…" I reached my hand out to pat her shoulder, but she pulled away. "Then you got a lot to learn, kid," Elphaba told me bitterly as she leaves and goes into the living room. I see her sit down and place her face in her hands.

"Well, we _do_ barely know her," Dad pointed out.

"But _I_ know her!" I protested and, not even bothering to excuse myself, walked into the living room. As I sit down next to Elphaba, I hear her crying silently. "I'm sorry if I caused you pain," I apologized, "but I really do trust you."

"Thanks," she sniffles, "but you getting hurt is only _half_ of what I'm worried about. I just wanted to take the day to mourn, you know? I did just lose…"

"I know… how about this? If you watch me today, we'll throw a little, simple funeral service for Nessa and Fiyero, okay? Would you like that?" Elphaba smiled, actually smiled. "Yes… I'd like that very much," she replied shakily.

"Okay, then… that's what we'll do." I smile, take both of her hands, and lift her off the couch. She wipes her face a couple of times before following me back into the kitchen. When I told them Elphaba agreed to watch me, my parents looked reproachful. But I gave them a look as if telling them not to mess this up, and they finally made up their minds and let us get on with it.

After I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and read for a while, Mom and Dad left for work. "It looks like it's just us, now!" I told Elphaba as I put _The Giver_ back on my shelf. When I joined her in the living room, she seemed happy, but I could tell it wasn't really genuine. "So… should we get started?" I asked, having promised her we would do the ceremony before anything else.

"Sure, but… what are we even doing?" she replied.

"Well, I was just planning on saying a prayer for them, and then you could say a few words… if you want to. But I was going to do the prayers separately, if it's fine with you."

"Yeah, that's fine." We both stood up, Elphaba's breath trembling, and made our way toward the open space of carpet. I knelt down saying the Blessed Trinity while my partner stared at me skeptically. "It's just the way my religion does it," I explained. "Pray how you normally do." Elphaba nodded and also knelt beside me.

"Lord, Elphaba and I are here today to mourn the loss of her sister and boyfriend… Fiyero is technically your boyfriend, right?"

"_Was_," she corrected bitterly.

"Yeah… well, anyway, I just want to pray for both of them. Nessa…_ was_… as you know, Elphaba's little sister. I'm sure you know that Elphaba loves her very much, so please take good care of her while she is under your wing. And let Elphaba be comforted during this time of loss and grief. Amen."

Once again, I made the sign of the Blessed Trinity. Then I turned to Elphaba and said, "Would you like to say a few words, Elphie?" As soon as I asked, Elphaba burst into tears, sobbing, "Nessa… if you can hear me… I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry…! You were the b-best… little sister… anyone could ever a-ask for!" I patted her on the back and whispered words of comfort to her. When she seemed calm enough, I started another prayer.

"Lord, not only did Elphaba lose her sister yesterday, but she also lost Fiyero. He was the only one to ever show her love and to see past her green skin. He helped her discover what happiness was. But he also died nobly, to save the woman he loved. May his spirit continue to watch over Elphaba until the end. Amen."

This time, I was only halfway through the prayer when Elphaba started crying. When I stopped the prayer, I could see her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Putting my arm around her shoulder, I reminded her in a comforting way, "You didn't have to say anything. Just as long as you're thinking it, Fiyero will hear you. Trust me… just let it all out, now… it's alright…"

Before, I wasn't aware that I had hugged my new friend. Now, I was fully aware, and, deliberately but tentatively, tightened my grip around Elphaba, embracing her. She must've realized she was being hugged, because she started to pull away. But she calmed and continued sobbing when I soothed her. A few minutes past, and Elphaba was no longer crying, but sighing tremulously and sniffling. I finally decided to let go of her, giving her back her space. It took some coaxing for her to let go, but she did break away from me and silently fell onto the couch.

"Do you want me to let you sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah…sure…" she answered tiredly. As Elphaba closed her eyes, I went back to my room, took _The Giver_ off the shelf, and came back into the living room to read. I thought it was best to stay with her as she slept, in case she had a nightmare again. Soon, I heard Elphaba say, "Kate?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I… I can't sleep… just go in your room and do something quiet for a while."

"Sure, Elphie." I patted her shoulder a couple of times before going into my room to read more. Then I decided to put on the first Narnia movie on my TV, but to keep it quiet like Elphaba said. _She finally called me by my name_, I thought, remembering earlier. _She_ _called me Kate_…

Suddenly, around the scene where Lucy goes into Mr. Tumnus' house, there was a knock on my door. "You can come in, Elphie," I said. "I'll turn the volume down if you-," But I never finished my sentence, because Elphaba stumbled into my room, a complete wreck. Her eyes were all red and swollen, and she collapsed into sobs as soon as she walked in. Luckily, I caught her as she fell and set her quivering body gently on the floor. "What happened, Elphie?" I asked.

"It… it hurts!" she wept. "It hurts so bad… I couldn't... couldn't look him in the eye!"

"Easy, now Elphie… easy… now, was this a dream or something?"

"Fiyero… he was being t-t-tortured… he was screaming for m-me to s-s-save him… I told him I couldn't do it… I was bound with r-rope… and… and he gave me this cold, a-angry g-glare… and called me a… a W-wicked W-w-witch… a f-freak! Well, he's right… I am a f-freak!"

"Elphaba, don't you dare talk like that!" I felt really awkward suddenly, mainly because I had told an adult what to do. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell," I apologized comfortingly. "But really, don't talk like that… don't call yourself a Wicked Witch. You're not even wicked. You can go ahead and call yourself Elphaba Thropp, here in New Jersey!"

"And don't call yourself a freak, either. You're beautiful in your own way… you're so passionate, kind, brave smart, and sensitive. I'd give anything to be like you… to be that beautiful!" Again, I began to feel awkward, seeing how I was 12 years old with less life experience and telling all of this to a green-skinned woman who was… what?; 23, 24 maybe?

Fortunately, a tiny but genuine smile crept across Elphaba's grief-stricken face. "You are that beautiful," she told me. "I can already see you're smart and kind… and very understanding… thanks…" I felt myself blush at the compliment. Now, I always get a little bashful when someone compliments me. But this was coming from _Elphaba_, my all-time favorite hero, so it meant a lot. I even told her that.

"Hey… do you want to watch a bit of Narnia with me?" I questioned.

"What's Narnia?" she asked.

"It's a movie… that's a bunch of moving pictures on that T.V. screen there."

"Oh… so _that's_ what that black rectangle was in the living room!"

Laughing, I pressed play on the remote while explaining how the device worked to Elphaba, who was also laughing. We stayed in my room talking and joking, and my friend didn't seem to mind if I asked about her life in Oz. However, one question affected her so much… that something unfathomable happened.


	5. Mothers and Milkflowers and Midwifes

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. You know, with school and everything. So, because of the events in this chapter, I am hereby saying that this is a late Mother's Day chapter. Enjoy! :) **

_Wicked_, that play about Elphaba's life, mentioned that her mother chewed milk flowers when she was pregnant with Nessa. They never really explained what they were, and I was very curious.

"Um… Elphie?" I addressed her.

"Yeah?"

"Well… I was wondering… what exactly are milk flowers?" And the look Elphaba gave me told me that I shouldn't have said that. Soon, she began looking as if she were about to faint. I lifted her onto my bed where she laid coughing and gasping. "What is it, Elphie?" I asked. "Is it your cuts on your back? Dad said he would ask the doctor as soon as he got out of work. You just have to hang on until then."

"It's not that," Elphaba gasped. "It's… the memory… of those flowers. I'm tortured by it…"

"I'm sorry for asking, Elphie. I really am…" I reach out and touch her forehead gently; then I stroke her hair.

Suddenly, the room grew misty. Was I crying? No… my face and eyes weren't wet. "Elphie, what's happening?" I exclaimed nervously. "Elphie…? ELPHABA!"

I felt my room and Elphaba slip away from me. Still surrounded by mist, I found myself in a new room… it looked like someone's living room. There was a woman, smiling at her young daughter who was huddling against her stomach. I recognized that the little girl was Elphaba. "Do you hear it now?" Elphaba's mom, whose name was Melena, asked her daughter.

"Nope… I can't feel it either, Mommy," replied the green girl. "How would I even know if she kicks?"

"Maybe your new sister is just quiet. You know… I think you should have a say in naming her."

Elphaba's little head shot up, bright with excitement. "Really?" she piped up. "Oh, thank you Mommy!" Hmm… how about Nessie?"

"Well… I was thinking about Nessarose, so how about Nessa?" Melena offered.

"Sure!" Looking up, Elphaba saw a white flower that kind of reminded me of edelweiss, only bigger, in her mother's mouth. She eyed the flower disdainfully. "Why in Oz do you have to chew those darn things?" she said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Daddy said you have to, but…"

The child burst into fresh tears, and her mother held her against her chest. "It's fine, Elphaba," she soothed. "Listen, the doctor's just worried that your sister might have a condition, and these flowers are the only way to make sure she's healthy. You want Nessa to be healthy, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Mommy," Elphaba replied, though still crying.

Wow… even the toddler version of the green woman in my room should've been able to figure out that the "condition" was being born green. Then again, Melena just probably didn't want to upset her daughter further. I mean, what would _I_ have done?

Oops; looks like I spoke too soon. Elphaba now looks up at her mother and sobs angrily, "You don't have to lie… I know you just d-don't want N-Nessa being born like m-me… like a m-monster!" With that, the toddler leaps off her mother's lap and runs off.

"Elphaba!" Melena calls. "You come back here!" Both people suddenly become blurry and fade out of sight. A new scene replaced it: Elphaba was playing with her dolls glumly on the floor while her parents talked. Suddenly, Melena collapsed on the ground. "Mom… Mommy?!'" Elphaba cries, frightened.

"Elphaba, get the midwife!" Frex, Elphaba's father, ordered.

"Y-yes, Daddy…!" As the green girl raced from the room, Frex laid his wife on the couch. At the sight, I was reminded of how I had laid the adult version of that toddler with the same caring yet scared look on my face. Elphaba came back into the room, out of breath, with the midwife.

"Isn't it a little early to have the baby?" asked Frex.

"It would seem," the midwife replied. "Let's hope this goes smoothly…"

Elphaba watched with fascination as she waited for her little sister to pop out, to want to be held by her older sibling. When the baby Nessa did come out, though, it wasn't as expected. "What's wrong with her _legs_?!" Frex cried out in horror.

"Elphaba…" called Melena weakly. Her eldest daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks, grabbed her mother's hand. "Yes, Mommy?" she asked.

"Be good… grow strong… proud… hold… on…Elphaba… love you…"

Melena's eyes closed, her expression became emotionless, and her entire body went limp. Then she was still. "Mom… are you there?" the green girl cried. "Mom? Mommy… MOMMY!" Still holding her mother's hand, Elphaba fell to her knees, sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Frex, an apparent slow poke, just turned to see his wife dead. "MELENA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he turned and glared at his sobbing daughter with tears rolling down his cheeks. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he roared. "IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

"No…" choked Elphaba. "I s-s-swear I d-didn't…"

"YOU… YOU FREAK!"

Then something happened that made me burst. Frex slapped his daughter in the face and onto the floor. I screamed at him, saying words that I never usually say. My heart was racing with rage, and sobs wracked my body. Just as I was ready to strangle the guy, I found myself back in my bedroom.

Elphaba, the adult, looked up at me and stared at me in shock. "For… Forgive me," she moaned and burst into tears. I found myself stroking her hair again, but this time, I hugged her tight. I realized now, why she felt her mother's death was all her fault. I realized what had really happened that day. Most importantly, I realized that, unlike Frex, Melena had actually loved Elphaba and didn't treat her like a monster.

"You grew into a strong, confident women, Elphaba," I told her. "Your mom would be proud."

**Happy Mother's day, Melena! R.I.P.**


	6. 4 Tickets to Paradise(aka Wicked)

Not really knowing what to do with myself, I finally told Elphaba that this was just between us; no one could know about my powers. She seemed to understand, and she nodded. _Of course she understands!_ I thought to myself. _She was the one who_ _thought her sorcery ability was some curse._

We didn't really talk much the rest of the day. We sort of just watched T.V and played video games the whole time. I did eventually have to talk to explain how the Wii worked, but that was basically it. That's when I was why I was so relieved when my dad came home. He told Elphaba all he had to do was rub some alcohol on the cuts, and she would be good to go. (**Listen, I'm not a doctor ; How should I know what the actual treatment is?) **

However, when Dad got out the rubbing alcohol, Elphaba said, "I'll do it myself, if you don't mind."

"You sure?" my father asked.

"Yes… quite sure." The green woman took the bottle of clear liquid and went into the bathroom. "So, what did you guys do today?" inquired Dad.

"Not much," I replied. "We hung out."

"I guess she's not as talkative as that play says she is."

"Well, talking to her in real life isn't the same thing as watching a play."

"Oh, really?" Reaching into his pants pocket, my dad pulled out four, small pieces of paper. I examined them closely, and my heart leaped for joy as I realized what they were. "Dad…" I choked. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"'Thank you', maybe?" inserted Dad. Hugging him tight, I thanked and thanked him. Then, I realized there were four tickets: Elphaba would be coming too. "Dad… I know why, but… don't you think she might get uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Elphaba… you know… watching a play about her life. I mean, I really, _really _want her to come… but would she really want to have all the painful memories thrown back in her face?"

"Kate… maybe… maybe she'll be tough about it. You know she's strong."

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" True, Elphaba was a strong woman. Unfortunately, if you decide to torture her boyfriend to death right after her little sister is crushed by a house, you're going to get slightly different results. Believe me, I'm considered an eyewitness.

When Elphaba came out to the living room, she was trembling. I didn't really notice until I started to tell her we were seeing Wicked, and I put my hand on her shoulder. It was quivering like crazy. "Are you okay?" I questioned. "You're shaking…" She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Involuntarily, Elphaba buried her face in my lap. Even though there was no sound at all, I knew she was crying. "Hey… Elphie," I started. "What is it? It's… it's Fiy- it's _him_, isn't it?"

I could feel Elphaba nod. "I miss him…" she moaned.

"I know…"

"Miss who?" Dad asked. "Wait… is this about that Fiyero guy you-,"

"DAD!"

"What did I say?" _A lot_, I mentally replied. Of course, I didn't want to get in trouble, so that's why it was not said aloud. As soon as her lover's name was uttered, Elphaba started to toss her head side to side and bury her face deeper into my lap. "Seriously, what did I-?" my dad started to repeat, only to be interrupted by my yelp.

"Yeesh, Elphie that was my knee!" I exclaimed. The green woman had randomly banged down a fist right on my knee… hard! "Fiyero…" she wept. "My dear Yero… I'm sorry." Originally, I had wanted to stroke her hair. But remembering my trip inside the memory of Melena's death, I decided to pat her shoulders, afraid of touching Elphaba anywhere near her head.

Elphaba looked up at me, as if she was about to tell me a dark secret. "Tell him," she said in a choked up voice. "Just tell him…"

"Tell me what?" asked Dad.

"Elphaba…" I began. "Are you sure you want him to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then… just go into my bedroom for now. I'll tell you when it's… when we're done." Sniffling, she got up and walked into my room while I prepared the computer to show Dad the video."This is a YouTube video," I explained,"about what happened to Fiyero.I'ts why she's upset, Dad."

After watching the video, my father looked at me seriously. "Kate... maybe you're right," he said. "maybe Elphaba shouldn't see the play..."

"No," I told him, shaking my head. "_You're_ right. I think Elphaba _should_ see it. It may show her bad memories, but it will also remind her of the good ones, too. Plus, there's some stuff in there that Elphaba doesn't know about, and I think she _should_ know."

"You mean... like when you told me that Morrible was the one who-"

"Don't say it. My room isn't exactly _fully_ sound-proof."

"Alright, she'll come, then. Just... just warn her ahead of time not to get too emotional. Okay?"

"Okay." I got Elphaba out of my room and began to talk to her slowly and soothingly. "If you don't want, we won't force you to go," I said. "I'm just warning you, most of the stuff you'll see is going to upset you big-time. And... if you do stay here, I doubt you're okay being all alone after... after what happened."

Elphaba seemed to really ponder this before asking, "Will... will it show..." she couldn't really speak after that, but I knew what she was trying to say.

"It will show him," I answered. "It's your choice, Elphaba..."

"I'll go. But... you have to promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"When that play is over, I want you to help me get back

** I am going to finnish "More To You", but it's going to be awhile before it's updated. So, anyone who's following that story, just hang in there... please? :l**


	7. Little Talks

**Just so you know, the foreshadowing about Fiyero does not have anything to do with Ultimate Queen of Cliffies' review. I wrote this before she reviewed; I just didn't have time to post it. Enjoy! :)**

I offered Elphaba my room for the night, but she just wanted to sleep on the couch again. _Honestly,_ I thought to myself, _doesn't she realize I'm just trying to be nice? _Maybe she didn't. After all, who, besides Nessa, Fiyero, Glinda, and her mom, really _was_ nice to her? The thought pained me, but I tried not to think about it.

Before going to bed that night, I wanted to ask Elphaba if she needed anything. "Well... could you maybe..." she started to ask, but then stopped herself.

"What?" I prodded. "What is it?"

"Could... could you let me see that Scarecrow doll in your room? Just for a minute..."

"Sure." Immediately, I went to my bedroom and grabbed the doll with the silver, button eyes. The way Elphaba told me what happened to her lover, it seemed impossible that Fiyero became the Scarecrow, despite what was said in the musical...

Tentatively, I handed the doll to Elphaba. She stared at it for a few moments before holding it close to her chest. "There's something about it that... comforts me," confessed Elphaba. "It seems to soothe me with such a familiar voice."

The green girl now looked up at me. "You wouldn't understand," she told me quietly. I put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down in front of her. "Even if I don't understand, you can still tell me," I smiled. "I'm right here for you." Elphaba too, now smiled.

"So, just out of curiosity, what about this play might upset me?" she asked. "You know, other then Fiyero..."

I looked at her in surprise. _She said his name_, I thought. _This must mean she's feeling a little better_. Since his death, Elphaba only uttered Fiyero's name while weeping. Now, she just said it casually.

"Well... there are some scenes with... with Nessa," I answered, knowing the green girl was still probably upset with her sister's death as well. "And also Glinda and the Wizard... Morrible, of course, the old fish-head..." Elphaba giggled slightly at the insult.

"And... there are students at Shiz making fun of you..." I continued, "but the heck with them. You know you're beautiful... and that's all I can think of at the moment."

Elphaba nodded, and I turned to leave. But before I did, Elphaba told me she had one last question. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Do... do you really think I can get back to Oz?" she questioned.

"Of course. If there was a way you got here, there's a way to go back, right? And I promised to help you."

"I know. It's just... I'm worried about what Oz is like without me."

"Oz is fine. It's _you_ we have to worry about. Trust me... everything will be fine." Even as I reassured her, Elphaba still looked like she wanted to ask more. But she stayed silent.

I was slightly amused while watching Elphaba trying to put my Scarecrow doll so that his face was across from hers. She put her arms around it, sighing. "My sweet Yero," the woman whispered as she fell into a hopefully pleasant sleep.

After that night, Elphaba continued to sleep with the doll. I found it a little funny that a 23-year-old (my final guess on her age) would still sleep with something along the lines of a doll. However, she didn't wake up crying like last time, and she seemed more comfortable mentioning Fiyero and her sister. I was on the verge of just randomly asking if she knew Fiyero was the Scarecrow, but I decided against it.

It had been difficult, but I had managed to keep Elphaba's stay at my house a secret. I mean, as if getting through middle school isn't difficult enough! Seriously, you don't know how hard it is to be obsessed with _Wicked_ and not being able to talk about it (even though your friends appreciate your restraint).

Finally, the day of the show came around. I was super excited, jumping up and down and squealing little Galinda squeals. Elphaba gave me weird looks when I did this, but who could blame her? All through the train ride, and even at the restaurant we stopped at before the play, the green woman was acting very jittery. I put my hand on her shoulder and told her to relax, but she didn't seem any more calm.

When we sat down in our orchestra seats, Elphaba asked, "Why isn't anyone staring at me?"

"It's New York," I shrugged.

"No... I mean here."

"Ummm... maybe because they think you're dressed as the main character of the show."

"I... I'm the main character?!" She nearly shrieked it into my ear.

"Well... you and Gli-"

But I didn't get to finish. The Time Dragon's eyes glowed deep red, and it's wings began to flap up and down. The show was starting.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer, and I should get up to at LEAST "I'm Not That Girl," if not until the end of Act 1.**


	8. Elphaba IS That Girl!

**Okay everyone, here it is! Elphaba is finally seeing Act 1 of _Wicked! _Thanks to all those who reviewed, and thank you, EmeraldElphaba, for following the story! Sorry it took so long... AGAIN.**

As soon as the dragon roared, Elphaba seemed to be paralyzed in her seat. She wouldn't move a muscle. "Ummm… Elphie?" I addressed, shaking her a little. The witch gave a start, but now she was focused on the dancers on the stage.

"Who are they?" asked Elphaba.

"People celebrating your death," I explained. "The first scene takes place in the future."

"That's... creepy."

"Sorry, but it's the truth." We watched the Ozians sing and dance, and when the crowd welcomed Glinda the Good, Elphaba was the one who I personally thought cheered the loudest. Hey, if it was your best friend up there, wouldn't you be cheering your lungs out?(and possibly give the 12-year-old next to you hearing problems for a few seconds)

Everything was pretty much okay during the first scene after that. I mean, I got the occasional 'What in Oz's name?!' look from Elphaba, but I told her it would all make sense at the end.

"She's being very risky," Elphaba whispered during the applause that followed 'No One Mourns the Wicked'. "Was she thinking about what might happen if she told my life story?! And you're saying that guy with the elixir is my real dad?!"

"Yep, pretty much," I said. Well, the second scene began, and that meant the entrance of the actress playing Elphaba(seeing as the real Elphaba was right next to me). "Elphie, you're entering soon," I whispered to her. She gave a quiet moan. "What is it?"

"What... what if I...?" she started, but Willemijn Verkaik had already rushed onto the stage. Cheers erupted like thunder in the theater. "YEAH!" I shouted in my seat, clapping and cheering. I looked over toward Actual Elphaba,who was now staring at the ground. My smile faded, along with the applause. "Do... do I really look like that?" asked Elphaba, sounding ashamed.

Honestly, I didn't have the heart to answer. I just squeezed her hand and hoped it was enough.

Well, I already warned Elphaba about the nosy stupid college kids bullying her and about Nessa. I just forgot how close the two things were together. Just great.

"And this is my younger sister Nessarose," I heard Stage Elphaba say. "As you can see she's a perfectly normal color." Dang it; should've brought a blindfold. Instead of shoving the shirt I just bought at the souvenir stand over her head, I was just going to tell her to close her eyes. Well, I didn't even _have_ to tell her; when I looked at her, Actual Elphaba's eyes were already shut tight.

Because of the darkness in the theater, I couldn't tel if she was crying or not. But as soon as Nessa spoke, "Elphaba...", her shoulders started shaking. I squeezed her hand tighter than before in comfort. Elphaba sighed and then opened her eyes. She observed her stage self and Nessa and smiled.

For the rest of Act 1, Elphaba managed not to get _too _upset. Obviously, she cried a little when she saw Fiyero during "Dancing Through Life," but after I put my arm around her shoulders (I was still paranoid about touching her near her head), she was able to calm herself down. Actually, her reaction to "Something Bad" was pretty funny. When everyone laughed because Dr. Dillamond bleated, Elphaba looked around, glaring at everyone like they had murdered someone.

After "Dancing Through Life," she was clearly just fine. She even laughed a couple of times. During "I'm Not That Girl," she was quiet... and for Elphaba, that's saying something. I don't know why I did it, but I whispered into her ear, "You _are_ that girl, Elphie." Elphaba looked toward me and smiled sadly.

Once the last note of "Defying Gravity," and the blackout came, there was applause, yelling, and cheers of all sorts. "Calm down people," I said aloud but not to anyone in particular. "We still got Act 2." The theater emptied, but my family and I remained. "Kate, do you want something?" Mom offered.

"Can we all get Twizzlers?" I questioned.

"Sure," my dad said, motioning for me to get up.

"Well... can I stay with Elphaba?" Dad looked reproachful, but my mother nodded. They left, and Elphaba asked me what Twizzlers were; I explained them to the best of my ability. "So... how do you like it?" I asked about the play.

"It's... _very_ accurate," Elphaba answered. "So what's next?"

"More Glinda and Fiyero mush that never works out, the flight of the monkeys, You and Fiyero's romantic musical number..."

"We have a romance number?!"

"Well, what else did you guys do in Gilikin Forest besides expressing your love... ask how each other's day went?" Elphaba fell silent as Mom and Dad came back into the theater, along with everyone else that was in the audience before. "Twizzlers!" I exclaimed. "Oh my Oz, Elphie, you've _got_ to try these!" the green girl took a red stick and bit it. Her face lit up. "These _are _good!" she grinned before dark swallowed the theater once more.

**Suspense! So, if you review, please include your favorite lines so far from Chapters 1-8!**


	9. Never Letting Go

**Here's Act 2. Favorite Lines? Digital Pumpkin Cheesecake Cream Ice from Rita's! **

We finished all of the Twizzlers right away, because I was very angry at the Gliyero mush in the beginning. And apparently, I was forced to take out my anger on the innocent candy. I guess the same could be said for Elphaba, even though she didn't show any sign of emotion whatsoever. Maybe that meant she was really ticked off on the inside?

Well, "Thank Goodness" ended just as quick as it started (to Elphaba's and my relief), and the scene in the Governor's Mansion began. While she was watching, Elphaba seemed to be realizing exactly what she had put Nessa through when she left. I could tell she was biting down on her lip, trying not to cry as she watched her sister yell at Stage Elphaba. Before I even attempted to reach out my hand, Elphaba seized it and seemed terrified to let go.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I won't let go." _Yeah, that's what Rose said to Jack in TITANIC before she let him drown, _I thought. _Well, I'm not going to do that. I'm dead serious… I just wish she could know. _Turns out, she already did. Elphaba leaned toward me and whispered into my ear tearfully, "Thank you."

I grinned and turned back to the stage. Elphaba did okay during the flying monkeys scene, but she still held my hand. In fact, she nearly cut off my circulation when she squeezed it even tighter because Dillamond had just been revealed under the blanket. "Elphie" was all I had to say for her loosen her grip. But she was still plainly upset.

Then came the moment all the Fiyeraba shippers were waiting for: Fiyero came in, ditched Glinda, and ran off with Elphaba. No offense to any audience member that was watching this performance, but this is what _should've_ happen after Lion Cub Day. Come on people; were you _really _expecting Fiyero to be with that perky blonde chick this whole time?!

After the fifty-second reprise that still costs $1.29 on iTunes, the romance number started. As soon as Stage Elphaba and Fiyero came onto the stage, Actual Elphaba's eyes filled with tears. And as the song went on, they fell down her cheeks. She let go of my hand when Fiyero started singing and shut her eyes. I could tell she was trying desperately to relive this moment, to hear his voice once more. The sad thing was, she and I both knew it would never happen. Tears started to well up in my own eyes as I watched. But I wasn't going to stop her; I loved seeing her this happy.

Sooner or later though, that moment of happiness ended. Elphaba opened her eyes again and broke down quietly. "Fiyero…" she sobbed. I took her hand again. "It's okay," I told her. "I won't let go, remember? I promised I wouldn't let go." Even though Stage Elphaba was going on about the flying house, Actual Elphaba smiled. When we both looked back toward the stage, however, Nessa had already died.

"I… I was t-too late," Elphaba said hoarsely. "It was all… all my f-f-fault." She was uttering those hiccup-sobs that made me feel like someone was squeezing my heart. And to hear _Elphaba_ doing it just made me feel 50 times worse. "Elphaba…" I soothed, now hugging her. "Elphie, please… it'll be okay… everything will be fine… trust me…" Soon, it just came down to a couple of sniffles. I guess that's "trusting me." Well, soon Elphaba and Glinda started the catfight, and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Even Actual Elphaba started laughing.

But once again, the happy moment had to end. The Gale Force came to arrest Stage Elphaba, but Fiyero put himself in the way so _he _would be captured instead. _This is where it went wrong, _I thought to myself. _They were supposed to hold Elphaba down while they tortured Fiyero. Instead, Elphaba was allowed to escape. I guess they were REALLY trying to keep it ages eight and up. _My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Elphaba fall limp in the seat next to me. And by limp, I meant unconscious.

You may wonder if I'm kidding or not. But I am _not._ Elphaba really _did_ faint as she saw Fiyero being dragged off by the Gale Force. Now, I felt bad that I didn't save any Twizzlers in case this happened. I, of all people, should've seen this coming as a worse-case scenario. Actually, now that I think about it, the worse-case scenario would be to get thrown out of the theater because Elphaba might've been crying too loudly. And I did _not_ want to miss Willemijn Verkaik's performance of No Good Deed.

Well, I winded up missing it anyway, because I knew I had to make sure Elphaba came to before "March of the Witch Hunters." I guess I could just watch it on YouTube. After all, isn't that what YouTube is for?

I held her body in my arms and whispered to her. After the longest three minutes and 31 seconds of my life, Elphaba finally came back to consciousness. "Fiye-" she started to murmer when I shushed her. "Now you have to pay _real_ close attention," I told her, placing her body back in her seat. "This is really important. Not at first, but it _is_ important."

No one in my shoes would've wanted to do it, but I _had_ to make sure Elphie knew the truth: Morrible purposely dropped the house on Nessa to capture Elphaba. When I told the story to a couple of people I trusted, they all asked if I wanted to do it. I answered, "Are you crazy; of course I didn't!"

Well, Elphaba listened, and the truth fell upon her. She sighed. "I suspected as much," she muttered.

"You... you knew?!" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't. Just... suspected." I put my head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," I apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Elphaba told me, putting her hand on my head. "It wasn't your fault." Wow... the message I've been trying to get across for what seems like _ages_ now to her has been told _by _her to _me_.

"It wasn't your fault, either," I said for what seemed like the billionth time. "And... Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"I _will_ get you home. No matter what."

**In case anyone was wondering where the usher was, today happened to be, "The-main-character-of-the-muscical-is-coming-so- no one-is-aloud-to-complain-if-she-gets-too-emotional Day!" Also, there really IS a video of Willemijn Verkaik singing NGD on YouTube, and it is AMAZING! **


End file.
